


In Front of City Hall at the Subway Station

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Kwak Jin Eon - In front of city hall at the subway station, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, this is ugly and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: Atsumu stares, until there is no sign of Tobio’s existence.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	In Front of City Hall at the Subway Station

Atsumu bid his twin brother a good bye after he arrived at the platform at the Tokyo subway station. He refuse to take taxi to take him home but he choose to walks while enjoying milieu the place which he recently lived in.

Atsumu approached a small stall on the side of the road. He about to reach for a volleyball magazine just before he sees a flash of black hair on the other said of the road. That black hair that stand out in his eyes even though it was the same color as almost everyone in the crowd but he knows it too well. They’ve been together for too long.  
Even though he hasn’t sure that it’s really him but he takes no risk. Risk if he lose him again.

“TOBIO!”

Tobio wonder his eyes searching for some one who just called him. When his eyes met Atsumu’s, he looks so surprised.

Atsumu’s racing his way towards Tobio, and being Atsumu that he is, he recklessly bumping onto other people and stepped onto someone’s foot. He laughed and says sorry to that person while bowing politely.

Atsumu leads Tobio to go to the nearer cafe. Tobio wholeheartedly agreed.

“How are you?” Atsumu asks him.

“I’m good. How about you, Miya-san?”

“I’m good too. Woah, i can’t believe it. It’s been, what? 3 years? Out of all cities, I’ll meet you here. What a coincidence. Here too, the place when i first met you.”

“That’s right. And, yes i believe it was 8 years ago when we first meet? You found me when i got lost.”

“YES! You were pulling out grasses in the back of the mall.”

“Why are you still remember that?” Tobio pouts.

“I decide it’s best way to accompany you since you look so lost.” _And cute._

Tobio frowns.

“ We ended up staying together until night and then the police find us.

“It’s still funny to me how your family also reported you as missing child. Our parents nearly cried when they found us while we just chilling.” Tobio’s smile escaped his lips.

Atsumu studied him for a second.

“How can i forgot about that?” he paused for a moment, “How can i forget about you?” Atsumu added softly while his eyes wandering around the street through the window.

Tobio might slightly feels the sudden uneasy atmosphere. And then he saying something, try to fix that.

“The weather in nice.” Which is stupid.

“Hahaha.” Atsumu added a big laugh. “Sorry. Yes it’s nice, the best one since the first day i stayed here.

“Anyway, what are you doing here, in Tokyo i mean.”

“Oh. We, me and my twin decide to move here, temporary tho. Our parent bought a new house here, for they both to use but before they move here, to fix the job and shit, we decide to use it. Although it’s kinda hard for Osamu since his job is different city. I just escorted him off. Jesus, i talked too much.” He sends an apologetic look to Tobio.

“No, it’s fine. It’s always nice hearing you talk.”

“How about you?”

Tobio seems surprised, and hesitant to answer.

“Oh, you know, we live here. We just moved to, a weeks ago i think.” Tobio added, with a slight smile.

 _Oh._ “Ah, I see.”

Atsumu doesn’t even try to hid his misty-eyed. He tired.

“How about you? Your, you know...” Lover, Atsumu added that for him, only in his mind though.

“Well, I’m not seeing anyone right now. Not since you. Not yet find someone worth enough.” He added smugly.

Tobio sends him a worry looks.

“No, no, don’t look at me like that. I’m still looking ... ” He doesn’t finish his words. Tobio has no intention to push him.

They keep silence for minutes. They only sound that heard is their glasses against the table. Atsumu eyeing him while Tobio refuse to look him in the eye.

“How about we end this right now? It’s getting late.” Tobio still refuse to look at him. Atsumu smiles knowingly.

“Of course, he is waiting, right?”

“Uhh, yes.” Tobio answered halfheartedly.

They head out to the door. Atsumu offers to take him home and Tobio stubbornly decline.

“I guess i need to go now, Miya-san. Nice meeting you.”

“Can i have your phone number?” Atsumu added hurriedly.

Tobio seems surprised, how Atsumu knows he changed his phone number long time after their break up, he has no idea.

“I’m afraid I need to say no to that.” He added quietly.

Atsumu feels someone cut up his heart. He give him an understand nods and smiles.

“Okay, take care of your way home. And next time we meet again, please let me show you that me, too, already move on and happy with my life.” Not the miserable one like today.

“I would like to see it.” _Lie_. “I hope you find your happiness soon.” _I’m already find it. I’m already find it long time ago, but i messed up and my happiness flew away from me._

Atsumu let out a smile. Without any other words, Tobio quckly turns away, disappear in the crowd of the busy noon in front of subway station.

Atsumu stares, until there is no sign of Tobio’s existence.

_When we meet again some day_ _  
_ _I said I’d show you dazzling fruits of my life_ __  
_The song that has our souls deeply engraved on it_ _  
_ _Is still playing in our ears_

**Author's Note:**

> *cries*


End file.
